1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filing apparatus capable of handling multimedia data such as image data, voice data and text data and of simultaneously functioning with a peripheral apparatus such as a word processor, a graphic processor, a text editor or a spread sheet.
2. Related Background Art
Certain text processing apparatus, such as the word processor, are constructed on the personal computers or work stations. In the editing of a text prepared with such text processing apparatus, multi-media data, particularly an image are sometimes fitted into the text.
For example, in the text processing by the Microsoft Word for Windows (trade name of Microsoft) working on Microsoft Windows (trade name of Microsoft), the fitting of the multi-media data into a text is achieved by direct insertion of the multi-media data into the text (copying of an image into the text) or by correlating objects.
In the above-mentioned image copying into the text, in case of erroneous copying a wrong image, it becomes necessary to delete the copied image from the text, to correct the image with a graphic processor or an image retouching software and to copy the image again into the text.
Also in the Microsoft Windows, the correlation of the objects is achieved by OLE (Object Linking and Embedding), which allows to incorporate information, prepared by another application, into the text and to modify the information in the text.
Though OLE function allows to correct the image in a state fitted in a text, the image to be fitted has to be selected and designated by a file name. If plural files are present as candidates for the selection of the image to be fitted, it becomes necessary to designate a file name containing desired multi-media data from such plural files, to read the desired multi-media data from the designated file and to fit the multi-media data into the text.
In such selecting operation, the user is required to estimate the content of the file from the file name and to designate a file estimated to contain the required multi-media data. If the designated file does not contain the multi-media data intended by the user, the user is required to again effect the file selecting operation, which is repeated until the anticipated multi-media data are found. Such procedure is not convenient and is poor in efficiency.